


your eyes shine so bright (when it's so dark in the night)

by hyperfixation_station



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Amy Santiago Writes Fanfiction, Crying, Drabble, Embarrassed Amy Santiago, Embarrassed Jake Peralta, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Men Crying, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and theyre happy tears, but it does include mentions of harry potter, but not a lot, ceo of capitalizing tags i made up to act like they already exist, just like a few tears, just read the summary it'll make more sense, ok so this isn't a crossover, there's literally nothing sad in this fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixation_station/pseuds/hyperfixation_station
Summary: Jake and Amy are sitting in bed one night, and they happen upon the subject of fanfiction. Jake tells Amy about this one author her used to love, and, as it turns out... the author is Amy.xxseason 6 missing scenexxtitle from philophobia by sunday cruise
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	your eyes shine so bright (when it's so dark in the night)

**Author's Note:**

> pretend that here jake read the harry potter books before he started dating amy.

Jake is sitting in bed, holding Amy's hand and staring at the ceiling. "Hey, Ames? Weird question, but have you ever read fanfiction?" Amy nearly drops her book as shock runs through her. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

She debates one what to say, but then she remembers: this is Jake. He'd never really judge her for something she loves. She gives a semi-nervous laugh. "Yeah, actually. You?"

Jake chuckles as he responds. "I did, once. It was maybe a year before we started dating. It was for Harry Potter, of all things." Amy tenses back up. "I found some of the weirdest shit on there. Turns out people ship... lots of stuff. You know, I'm not surprised at Draco and Harry. I'm honestly more surprised I didn't pick up on it in the books. Oh, yeah, and Pavarti and Hermione, somehow? People are desperate for anything new, I guess." The fan above their bed makes a small whirring noise.

Amy brings her knees up into a peak and rests her book on it. She smiles and says, "You big nerd." She sticks her feet under the covers and rests them on Jake's bare leg. In response, he yelps,

"You can't do that! I'm calling foul play." He shoves her off of him. "How is every part of your body always so cold?" Amy gives a little half shrug. She almost thinks she's in the clear before Jake seems to think of something else.

"There was actually this one fanfiction author I loved. They had a few fics, mostly Golden Trio adventures, whether it be missing scenes or auror AUs. But there was this one fic they wrote that got me hooked. I read it for a really long time before they just stopped updating. I never figured out why. They seemed to kinda just go off the grid. I checked everywhere, like the detective I am; I followed them on Wattpad and Archive of Our Own, but not Fanfiction.net. I checked there, finally, but their name didn't come up, so I just searched the name of their fics. In any case, I never found them. I think it's been two or three years, so I've basically given up." Amy looks at him in awe and bewilderment. Jake gives a toothy grin and hits Amy on the shoulder. "Don't look at me like that!" he laughs. "You had to have known I was a geek before we got married, otherwise I don't think you would have said yes."

"What was that fic about?" Amy asks, suddenly nervous again.

Jake shakes his head and looks at his hands, his right one now removed from Amy's. He's fiddling with the sheets. He notices the fabric is still scratchy from when he spilled pizza sauce on it last month and Amy bleached it to get the stain out (which was extremely persistent). "You're going to think this is dumb, but it was called "The Hogwarts Two-Nine"." Amy almost wants to choke, and fights back the urge. "It was about the trio and the rest of the recurring characters as detectives in the twenty-ninth precinct in a town called Hogwarts. I think Dumbledoor was the captain, McGonagall was a sergeant, and everyone else were detectives like me. It was written really well. The whole storyline was that Harry was going undercover with a bunch of deatheaters to try and take them down from the inside." At that, Jake sighs. "It reminded me of when I went undercover with the mafia, and it made me feel... I don't know... represented? Seen? God, that sounds so dumb," he chuckles.

Amy was nervous before, but now she can't remember why. She loves that that story made him so happy.

"The only thing I would have changed was the title; it should've been called "The Hogwarts Nine-Three-Four", like the train station."

Amy feels a warm sensation flow through her entire body. "Did you really like it that much?"

"Oh, yeah. I definitely stopped work a few times to read the new updates."

"Well, to be fair, you did quit work another time to watch the same video of a chicken sitting on another chicken's head about ten times."

Jake lets out a single "haha!" "Yeah."

Amy decided it was time to tell him the truth. "Um, Jake?" She looks at him sheepishly. "I wrote that fic." A little smile parts from her lips.

Jake's brows furrow as he turns to her, and he smiles a bit, too. "What? Seriously?"

She nods in return. "Yeah. I started writing it after you went undercover. I wanted to talk to someone about it but I didn't know how, so I wrote about it. But, then, you came back. I wrote it for a little bit longer, but it was really just for me to vent. When we started dating, I didn't need to write about things that happened in the past, when I wanted to focus on the present. You know, us." Her eyes find their way back to Jake's face, and she notices his own eyes are filling with tears.

"I love you so much." A few tears roll down his cheeks. Amy's face softens and she reaches up to Jake. She wipes his tears with her thumb.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Two days later, Jake is sitting at his desk at the nine-nine. With satisfaction, he closes his final open case (signifying this by literally closing the case file). He drops it onto the "closed cases" stack of other files and papers. Just as he's about to go ask Captain Holt for another case, his phone dings. It's an email from AO3. He opens it excitedly, hoping one of his favorite fics updated. He does a double take as he sees the title of the fic; "The Hogwarts Two-Nine". He looks towards Amy's desk, hoping to find her and ask her about this, but she's not there. Jake grabs his jacket and shoves it over his arms and he hastily opens the door to the roof. He sits down on the new bench the department installed (which Holt was firmly against; he assumed it would provide detectives more motivation to skip work and sit on the roof playing Kwazy Kupcakes, or something of the sort).

Jake finally opens the new chapter, entitled, "For Jake".

The notes explain her hiatus and what her inspiration for the story was. The very last line of the notes stated, "But, now, Jake is home, safe with me, and I wanted to give him a proper ending to this. I love you, babe." Jake smiles at that and scrolls. He begins reading.


End file.
